The End of the World as We Know it.
by ngtwing
Summary: Not a very good story but it's my way of dealing with the act of war that happened here in the USA this past week.


It's the end of the World as We know it ****

It's the end of the World as We know it!

Batman had just got in from a long night. He has been busy in the Batcave ever since. It was a long night of tracking down the Riddler in one more lame attempt of his to outsmart the Bat. He was cleaning up getting ready to head up stairs when Alfred's voice came over the intercom.

"Master Bruce, turn on your news reports".

"Alfred, it's been a long day and I…"  


"I said turn it on now, Bruce!"

With a sudden concern, Bruce turned the mighty crays in the Batcave on to CNN and caught his first glimpse of the destruction.

"Dick, Where's Dick?"

Coming down the steps at a speed that was very un gentleman like, "He and the Titans are helping with the evacuation. Donna Troy was injured trying to stop the second plane".

"How long ago did this happen?"

"A little over an hour ago. I, of course, did not have the Telly on but Barbara called because she couldn't contact you by phone or as Oracle. I told you as soon as I got off the phone".

"Has there been any pictures of Nightwing?"

"I believe Luthor's network, LNN, has better coverage of the Titans than CNN".

"Are they the only costumes there?"

"It would appear so for now".

Switching to LNN, Bruce could see the Titans working to rescue the people in the towers. Bruce then turned away pulling his cowl back over his face. He had made his life as Batman as an urban myth but the time has come to put that behind him.

"I'm headed to New York, Alfred. I'll call…"

"Oh, my God"

Bruce turned in time to see the first tower crumble. His nightmare wasn't the tower going down but able to catch a glimpse of Nightwing throwing a woman to Tempest just as the tower went down. He could only pray that another Robin has not been taken from him.

________________________________________________________________________

Clark and Lois had decided to spend the morning away from the office. They haven't been able to spend a lot of time together. Clark very rarely allowed himself time of as Superman. But he had learned early on in his marriage, when you are engaged in certain … duties to you wife that it is better to turn off super hearing because rushing off in the middle of something that dire could leave consequences that one does not want to go through. After Lois and Clark had finished what they were doing, they remained in the bed talking. Lois turned the phone back on and it was immediately ringing.

She picked it up, "Hello?".

"Lois, where are you and Clark?"

"We took the day off. What's wrong, Martha?"

"The World Trade Centers were hit by terrorists and they have just collapsed".

Clark, listening to the conversation, was suddenly gone.

"Martha, Clark's on his way. I'll catch a plane and go…"

"No, honey, all planes have been grounded. The terrorists high jacked planes and flew them into the into the buildings. They are already expecting at least 50,000 dead"*

  * (remember those were some of the initial numbers)

"oh God. This is my fault Clark wasn't there".

"No, Lois, it isn't. You and Clark need your time alone. You can't blame yourselves any more than he can. He isn't God, he's simply a man.

________________________________________________________________________

Arriving at the scene, Superman began to feel the tears rolling down his face.

"I should have been here", he thought. 

"You can't be everywhere at once and where you were is where you needed to be at the time", stated the Martian Manhunter as he materialized beside the Man of Steel.

"Jonn, these people relied on me and I let them down. I should have been here, damn it!"

The two men walked up to Mayor Guiliani. The three of them standing there together. Superman tried to speak several times but the words never came out. Finally, the Mayor put a hand on Superman's shoulder.

"Even you can't be everywhere at once, Superman. Even you are not God. Quit blaming yourself".

"I was at home. Spending time with my wife. I should've been here!"

"I'll let that marriage thing stay our secret and what I said still holds. Your wife is also your responsibility. Don't blame yourself".

Superman almost began to respond when he received a message to meet Air Force One in Washington. 

"Superman, we could use you here", began the mayor, "I guess you rushed straight out here without listening to everything. The Pentagon was also hit. The south wing run into. There is also a plane crash outside of Pennsylvania. There are rumors right now that it was intended to take out something also but for some reason crashed into woods instead. Go, New York can handle New York. Thank you".

As the Mayor rushed off to begin his quest of removing the rubble again, Jonn spoke up.

"You see, Clark, the one thing I have learned from being among humans is that when pushed they can do things themselves. Go. I'll be here and it looks like other help has arrived also".

Training his telescopic vision to the skies, Superman saw the Batplane coming towards the city. He nodded to Jonn and flew to meet President Luthor. Already wondering what Luthor was going to try and do to him now. 

________________________________________________________________________

It took Batman 15 minutes to reach the disaster. And saw the Titans gathered together. The only ones left were Tempest, Arsenal, Jessie Quick, and the Flash. Troia was already injured and probably at Titan's Island recuperating. Argent was missing and could only assume something was wrong with her as well. And of course there was Nightwing… Dick.

"_Why are you standing here? Your leader isn't here. He's under that crap and you are standing here_"

"We still need a break, Bats", began Roy, "We want him back as much if not more than you".

"_I doubt that_", Batman said with his anger rising at that statement.

Roy, who usually just tries not to pee in his pants when around Batman, answered him back with a lot of anger of his own.

"Oh yeah, WE were not the ones who fired him from his job. He survived with out you just like he will do again. I thought Ollie was a bad father figure but you take the cake, man"

With a sudden swiftness that would've made the Flash proud under normal circumstances, Batman grabbed Roy and got ready to send him to the hospital.

"Put him down, Bruce", Jonn said as he floated down beside him.

"_I don't have time for his nonsense. I had to put up with it with Ollie and I'll be damned if I'll put up with it from him_"

"He has a point, Bruce. You fired Dick and left him in the cold. Was it you that helped Roy overcome his drug addiction? No, I believe it was Dinah and the Titans, particularly Nightwing. They were there when you couldn't and were there for him when you did the things you felt like you had to do. Let him go. This isn't helping anyone".

He let the archer go, "I'm sorry", he stated and then turned towards to look at the wreckage. It was even more deveasting in person than on any news station. Roy thought he saw a hint of water come from the corner of Batman's eyes but wasn't sure. He then laid his hand on Bruce's shoulder and locked eyes. They both nodded to each other and turned back towards Jonn and the rest of the Titans.

"What do we do Batman?", Roy asked.

"We dig".

________________________________________________________________________

Reaching Air force One, Superman flew into the special compartment a former President had installed for Superman to come a board when the jet was in mid flight. The compartment closes and then de compresses. He then walked through the doors and sit in a chair directly across from President Luthor. As soon as Superman sat down, everyone else left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I had this room prepared", began Luthor, "after I took the presidency. In case you would try spying on me".

"Good measure for you I guess".

"It is. I need you at my side. Leave the clean up of everything else to the citizens and your other costumed friends".

Flipping the desk over, "ARE you OUT of your MIND!"

"Never and hear me out"

"Like hell I will", and Superman turned to walk out.

"There is enough Kryptonite in both buildings to kill you"

Turning around Superman stated, "I would figure that is what you would want".

"At one time. Just hear me out, please".

Clark had to wonder what Luthor wants by asking please. He righted the desk real quick and then stood by the door in case he didn't like what he heard.

"Did you know that a few years ago one of my scientists actually thought you were Clark Kent? I pointed it out that there is no way someone with so much power would belittle himself to act like a normal human. Even when Clark and Lois were married I was glad it wasn't you who were marring her. I've realized in the last few hours how wrong I probably was. And don't worry, your family or friends want come into attack by me. I'm simply letting you know what I know".

"What do you want, Lex?"

"A truce is the best way to express it I think. I don't think I have to tell you I mainly took office for the power it would give me. But I believe it has also created a conscience inside. I of course denied it with my very exisistance. Unfortunately it took this act of … WAR to make me admit my short comings. I'm… sorry … for all the trouble I've caused you. I don't expect you to believe me. I expect you to keep on making sure I stay in line. Check up on me and make sure I don't fall back from grace".

"And how do I know you are telling me the truth? What reason do I have to believe a damn thing you say?"

From under his seat, Luthor produced a folder and handed it to the Man of Steel. Superman's eyes went wide with what he was reading. Things that could put Luthor behind bars forever if not sent straight to the electric chair three times over. 

"You will notice that all of that is in my handwriting", and reaching under his chair again, "and this is a video tape containing many like subject. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Don't do this to the american people now. Please, just give me a chance".

His heartbeat is steady but Luthor could probably hide that. But his eyes… something is new in them… something like… hope?

"For now, Luthor, for now. And you are right. I will be keeping an eye on you. I have to tell Lois what is going on. Where are you headed?"

"The Capital."

"Fine, Then we can announce it there that I am under your employment for now"

And he left. Marcy walked in and started to help Him clean up the office area.

"What are you going to do about him, President Luthor?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always have a plan to knock him out of the way in some form of fashion".

"Not this time. This time I am on the level. I just hope he believes me".

________________________________________________________________________

"This is Lois Lane for WLEX news. It is nightfall now and even with the meta humans, super heroes if you will, helping the rescue efforts, only 80 bodies have been pulled out of the rubble that was once the World Trade Centers. The Hospitals are now asking for families to bring dental records, hospital records, and even down to strands of hair left of brushes for them to help identify the DNA of their family".

"Lois, this is Steve Lombard. Is there a reason why there hasn't been much headway in the wreckage with the metas? You would think with the powers that are available to them that they would be making more head way".

"Yes and normally that would be true. But there is a danger of different gas lines and some classified information that I'm told as to why the meta humans can not just lift the rubble and clear the paths. That information was just released for us by President Luthor himself".

"And what about Batman. He for so long has been what would be termed an urban myth but has been seen leading the efforts here".

"Rumor has it that the Titan known as Nightwing, who was last seen throwing a woman to safety, is actually the original Robin. If this is true, one has to wonder if this young man is actually the Batman's son".

________________________________________________________________________

"He has to be here somewhere", Roy began, "Bat boy can't be…"

"That's enough", Batman spoke up, "He is the most resourceful person I know. He will be okay".

"And if he isn't?"

With a solemn tone, "Then we will deal with it… together"

"Batman, this is Oracle", Barbara came across.

"Go ahead".

"Di… Nightwing's tracer came on. He turned it on. I'm sending you his coordinates now".

"I'll get the others, Batman", Roy stated running off while Bruce ran to the position. Meeting him half way on his run was his former partner, Robin. They took a glance at each other and with a nod let each other know that their feud was over for a minute. Their main objective is to get Nightwing out.

After two more hours of digging, Nightwing was found in a small pocket of debris. Batman replaced his torn mask with a new one and then tried to talk to him.

"Nightwing… Robin…. Dick, you need to talk to me"

And very weakly, "Man, I must look bad for you to be saying all that".

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again_"

"Ha. The great Batman scared to death".

Placing a hand on Dick's shoulder, "You are damn straight I was, son".

________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, at the White House, Superman is conversing with Batman.

"I still can't get over the destruction", began Superman.

"and Luthor going straight".

"And Luthor going straight. Have you checked out the files and videos?"

"Everything seems to be on the up and up. I can't find anything that he can use to say it was forged. Even if he did, that is too much evidence there to not convict on circumstance. The video might even be him planting evidence on himself because I find it hard to believe that he would allow himself to be put on video".

"I agree. I'm still not sure about this bodyguard thing he is having me do. Still he got Lois that job with WLEX. It's not quite what she wants but it keeps us close still. We should start bombing in a couple of hours".

"I know. Clark, I know you don't like this idea but it is for the best. It's the only choice there is at this point".

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Between you and me, if I thought killing him would do any good I might… well, I don't know. He isn't scared of death. All it will do is make him a martyr".

"If it's any consolation, I think someone will see him that he is not expecting".

"What do you mean? Bruce?"

But the Batman was already gone. 

Chuckling Clark said out loud, "Me! He manages to do that to me. I wonder if he's going to tell me what he meant?"

________________________________________________________________________

(Translated, of course, from Bin Laden)

I think I have made a mistake. I have heard of the American super heroes. I have even studied them and walked beside them. The one I am particularly fond of has been the one called the Spectre. I have even seen him once when the Soviets invaded my land. I knew him to be God's messenger. And was totally ready to meet him when he showed up in my room just a few short minutes before the bombing began.

"Praise Allah! I am ready to be taken".

The Spectre spoke, "_you will be taken, Bin Laden, but not be me. Do you really think Allah is pleased with you. You have killed many people and taught many people to kill. And now you have masterminded the disaster with in the United States. How do you think your fellow Muslims feel about this. Ones who have made a life for themselves there are now being persecuted. No, Bin Laden, I am not here to rescue you. I am here to let you know not to welcome death but to fear it. Beware, Bin Laden, Beware_".

And he was gone. The bombing has started and here I am. I have never been afraid of death before but now… I think I have made a serious mistake.


End file.
